


Saving Draco

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey helps Draco with the task that he was given by the Dark Lord. And she finds love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Power of Goodbye

Tracey Davis had always fancied Draco Malfoy. But she never wanted him to know. Pansy had always been his girlfriend - or at least that’s how Tracey pictured them. He’d asked Pansy to the Yule Ball in fourth year instead of her. And Pansy was always talking about how good Draco was at snogging.

One evening at the start of sixth year, Tracey found herself alone with Draco in the common room. Everyone else was at dinner, but she’d decided to come up and read while the other girls were gone. They often made fun of her, telling her she should’ve been in Ravenclaw if she was going to read so much.

Draco looked startled as she entered and she almost went straight up to her room. But something told her that he needed a friend, so she went to join him on the couch.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I wanted to make sure you were all right,” she said, biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, fine,” he replied, a little abruptly, covering the book he was reading.

“All right, then,” she said as she turned to go. “You know where I am if you need to talk to someone besides Pansy or your oafish friends.”

***

Over the next few weeks, Draco avoided her like the plague. Tracey couldn’t help but feel disappointed but she didn’t share her feelings with anyone else. She silently waited for Draco to want her help.

By Christmas it was clear that Draco was stressed out about something. Tracey had noticed his appearance wasn’t as neat and tidy as it usually was and he had taken to wearing long sleeves all the time. She knew what had changed - he had taken the Dark Mark. And his father was more than likely pressuring him to do things he didn’t want to do.

Tracey wanted to speak to him again, but she wasn’t sure when she would be able to do it. He was always with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy always trailed behind them.

Tracey spotted Draco going into a door on the seventh floor that she knew to be the Room of Requirement. Tracey frowned and wondered what he could be doing. She knew the door would open if she wanted to find him, so she walked back and forth until the door presented itself to her.

When she walked in, she frowned. It was a room full of old junk - most of it broken. She could hear an old record player skipping somewhere and she could see Cornish pixies flying around. Why on earth would Draco want to be in here?

As she wound her way through the maze of books and other things, Tracey heard him curse softly.

“I’ve tried everything and you won’t work!” he yelled.

Tracey followed his voice, coming to a stop as she saw him kick an old wardrobe.

“What are you trying to make it do?” she asked.

Startled, Draco spun around and let out a small sigh of relief.

“It’s broken,” he said, motioning to it. “I’m trying to mend it.”

“Well, that’s obvious or you wouldn’t have kicked it,” she smirked. “That’s the vanishing cabinet that was in Professor Binns classroom. Didn’t Graham Montague get stuck in there last year?”

“How do you think I found out about where they put it?” he asked. “The twin is at Borgin and Burkes.”

“And you’re wanting to fix this one so things can come through?”

Draco nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was telling Tracey anything about what he was doing, but he knew she wouldn’t tell. Tracey had always seemed smarter than all of the other Slytherins and she’d tried to reach out to him many times over the past few months. He just wasn’t sure who he could trust anymore.

“My mum doesn’t trust owls anymore so she wants to be able to send me things without them being searched,” came the lame excuse he’d practiced in case Crabbe or Goyle followed him in one day.

“You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” Tracey asked, arching a brow.

Draco had forgotten how observant she was. But he didn’t bother giving her another excuse or even the truth. She wouldn’t want to believe he’d let his father control his fate once again.

“No, but I can’t tell you the truth,” he said, turning back to the open book in front of him. “Do you think you can help? I’ve tried everything I can find without looking suspicious.”

Tracey sighed softly. She knew what was going on, but she couldn’t bring herself to confront him about it.

“I suppose I could help,” she said. “But you need to trust me, Draco.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, passing her the book.

Tracey quickly read through the passage and frowned. “This isn’t much help at all,” she replied. “You’ve tried the mending charm, I assume?”

“That’s the first one I bloody tried,” Draco snapped.

Tracey glared at him, letting him know that his tone wasn’t appreciated.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m frustrated. I’ve been at this since the start of the term and I’ve only got it to partially work.”

Draco opened the cabinet to show her the apple he’d tried to send yesterday. It was back, but part of it was missing.

“Well, this is a magical object,” Tracey mused. “I have a book upstairs that has loads of mending charms in it. Perhaps that’s what you need.”

“If you think it will help, I’m willing to try anything at this point,” Draco replied.

“Draco, I know this past year hasn’t been easy for you,” Tracey said, handing him the book. “But I want to help. Not just with this, but I want you to talk to me about anything, your father, what you’re really doing, anything at all. I just want you to know that I’m your friend.”

Draco gave a heavy sigh. He knew her heart was in the right place, but everything was weighting him down. He hardly had time to keep up in all of his classes, let alone think about the future.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll tell you everything, but I’ll let you help with this,” he said, putting his wand away. “I have secrets that I can’t share with anyone. And I know you understand that.”

Tracey nodded. She understood all too well. She hid her high marks from her friends and she hid the fact that she actually liked some of the Gryffindors. But she also felt that her father would want her to join the Death Eaters, for he was one himself before he died.

“Fair enough,” she said. “Now, let’s get out of this dreadful place and have some dinner.”

***

Over the next few weeks, Tracey and Draco spent every night in the Room of Requirement trying various repairing and mending charms. None of them worked and Draco was getting even more desperate and angry with each passing day.

Tracey knew the Dark Lord was waiting on him to finish his work so he could follow through with something he was planning. She could read between the lines well enough to know that’s why Draco’s mood constantly changed.

“There’s one more,” Tracey said, pointing to the incantation. “Do you want me to try it or would you like to do the honors?”

“You do it,” Draco said.

Tracey waved her wand, praying as she muttered the incantation. This had to work. It was the last spell she’d been able to find that could possibly work.

Now, they had to send something and wait to see if it worked. Draco placed a small canary into the box and closed the door, muttering the incantation to send it to the other cabinet.

“Now we wait again,” Draco sighed, taking a seat in one of the broken chairs he’d fixed for them to sit in.

He brushed his fingers through his light blonde hair and covered his face with his hands. Tracey had long since noticed the dark circles under his eyes and she knew he had been sneaking down here to work on the cabinet without her.

She knelt in front of him, tentatively placing her hands on his. He slowly turned his face to look at her, taking her hands into his.

“I want to thank you for doing this, Tracey,” he said softly. “You’ve been a true friend these past few months. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you. You haven’t asked questions or smothered me with attention like Pansy has been. You’re an exceptional woman. Theo’s lucky to have you.”

Tracey laughed. “Theo doesn’t have me really,” she said. “Yes, our parents arranged for us to be married when we’re through with school, but I do have a choice if I want to follow through with it. Father was the one who insisted that our families be united. He wanted the wealth that the Notts have, but I want to fall in love on my own.”

“Do you really think you could? With everything that’s going on in the Wizarding world?”

“Of course I do,” Tracey smiled.

Draco searched her face for a moment before he cupped her face in his hands. He was about to kiss her when he heard the bird chirp from inside the vanishing cabinet.

“It worked!” he grinned, pulling her up and spinning her around. “You’re too brilliant, Tracey Davis! Really, you’re a bloody Ravenclaw!”

Tracey grinned as he put her back down. He stared at her for a moment before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She never expected him to kiss her.

Tracey’s fingers tangled into Draco’s hair and she kissed him back fiercely. She’d heard from Pansy how soft Draco’s lips were, but she never imagined how good they’d feel against hers. And as the kiss deepened and he pulled her flush against him, she knew what else she could do for him.

As she pulled back, her hands came to rest on his cheeks and she gave him a soft smile. “Since the bird isn’t dead, we know it works,” she said. “But you need someone to go through it for you, so I’m volunteering.”

“Tracey, no,” he said, staring down at her. “I’ve just snogged you and you’re wanting to go into the unknown? What if it’s like Aparating where you get splinched? I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. And the others will be there. They’ll know you helped me. They’ll take you to the Dark Lord.”

“It’s a risk I’m more than willing to take, Draco, for you,” she said.

Draco shook his head again and again, tears starting to stream down his face.

“You can’t,” he whispered. “I might never get you back.”

Tracey wiped his tears and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry about me,” she said. “I’m clever. I’ll think of a way to get out of any situation I’m put in.”

“No, I won’t let you,” he insisted, holding her tightly in his arms.

Tracey palmed her wand and muttered a sleeping charm, putting Draco fast asleep. He’d wake up a few hours later and hate her, but she had to do this.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” she whispered, kissing him again before she settled him into a chair. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. And if I’m not, it won’t be your fault.”

Tracey brushed his hair from his face and took a deep breath. She was going to do something crazy, but this was the decision she’d made weeks ago.

She went over to the cabinet, letting the canary fly free. She was going to join the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. She was going to save Draco.


	2. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey goes through the vanishing cabinet and comes face to face with Bellatrix. Memory charms are cast and Tracey decides to disappear.

Tracey took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she stepped out of the vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes, coming face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan. Before she could react, Bellatrix had grabbed her long black hair and yanked her out of the cabinet, closing the door behind her.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here, Miss Davis?” Bellatrix demanded, slamming her down in a chair. “Draco was supposed to come when he'd finished his task.”

“You expected him to risk his own life to come get you?” Tracey asked. “Or would you rather he send one of his idiot friends, say Vincent or Gregory? I don't think so. Those idiots could've messed everything up. Draco wasn't going to risk his own life to make sure he'd fixed the cabinet. So I volunteered.”

Bellatrix frowned for a moment before she slapped Tracey's face, hard.

“Don't you dare speak to me like, that girl!” she exclaimed. “My nephew knows what's at stake! What did you do to him? He would've come-”

“No, he wouldn't because I'm not going to let Draco get killed,” Tracey said, glaring at Bellatrix. “I'm here to beg you to let me carry out his mission. Draco deserves to be saved from all of this. You've put the weight of the world on him. He hardly sleeps or eats. All he does is worry about making a mistake that will end with his death.”

Bellatrix slapped her again, this time splitting her bottom lip. “Silence, girl!” she hissed. “You know nothing about Draco! Nothing! The Dark Lord assigned him this special mission and you know nothing about it. Draco was sworn to secrecy – an oath he cannot break. So I know he has told you nothing. You'd risk your life to save Draco from something that he cannot be released from?”

“I'd do whatever it takes to save him from being used,” Tracey replied, looking Bellatrix in the eye. “Draco deserves the right to make his own decisions. I won't have him bullied into doing things he doesn't want to do because he can't stand up to his own father.”

Tracey couldn't stop herself from saying how she felt. She knew Bellatrix and Rodolphus were responsible for what happened to her father. But of course, she could never prove it.

Bellatrix pulled Tracey to her feet. “You're going back,” she said, putting her face in front of Tracey's. “And if you breathe one word of this to anyone, I'll personally kill you myself. Make sure Draco's ready for the next phase of the plan or your mother will be dead in the morning.”

Tracey swallowed and nodded. She was sure a forgetting spell would be in order once the Death Eaters came through to Hogwarts. That meant she'd have to let go of her memories of the past few months with Draco. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but she knew there was no other choice. Things had to go the way the Dark Lord wanted them to or Draco would be dead as soon as the Death Eaters took over the castle. She was more than willing to let go of her own happiness to save him from dying.

Bellatrix pushed her into the cabinet, slamming the door behind her. Tracey heard the incantation before the door popped open to let her out into the Room of Requirement. Draco was still sleeping, as she stepped out. His long black eyelashes fanned his cheek. He was so handsome and she hated to forget the feel of his lips and how much she loved him at this very moment. But she had to make herself forget.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the following:

_Darling Draco,_

_Be ready for the next phase of the mission the Dark Lord has given you. And don't reveal any of the following to anyone. The note will burn as soon as you tear it up. That way no one will be able to track me._

_Bellatrix has threatened my life and the life of my mother. By the time you wake up, I will not be here and will not remember the past few months. The memory charm I've cast on myself can be reversed with a kiss from you and only you. If you feel anything for me and wish for me to remember, please don't delay. I am leaving Hogwarts tonight to take my mother away from here. I'm leaving the bracelet you gave me for my 11th birthday. It will bring you to me when you close your eyes and think only of me. I will understand if you don't come for me. I have to let you go. Please remember, Draco._

_I love you,  
Tracey_

Tracey didn't realize she was crying until her tears started to wet the parchment. She was letting go of a dream – a dream that Draco really wanted her and loved her and not Pansy. She wiped the tears from her face and placed the parchment in Draco's bag. He'd find it later.

She waved her wand, casting the charm to waken Draco and silently slipped from the Room of Requirement. She hurried off to the dungeons and slipped into the common room unnoticed and headed up to her room to pack. Thankfully it was dinner time and no one was around. She packed hurriedly, taking only the things she needed or wanted. Then she slipped out of the dungeons and off to the secret passage way that led to Honeydukes. It didn't take long for her to get out of the store and run off into the night. She pulled out her wand and Apparated to Davis Manor. She came to a quick halt as soon as she saw the Dark Mark hovering above the house. Her plan was blown and she was sure her mother was dead.

Tracey quickly Apparated to their summer home in Paris. She would have to make a new life for herself. And now she had to forget Draco. She pulled out her wand and cast the spell that made her forget everything that had happened with him – the kiss, the look in his eye when she said she would go face the others for him. She gave it all up for the boy she would remember loving from afar.


	3. Haunting Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hates that Tracey left him and he asks Snape about her, hoping for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are prompts that ended up becoming a sort of story. I combined them here as chapters to help sort it out better. :)

Draco awoke to find Tracey gone. He knew she had to come back to remove the sleeping charm. But she didn't stay to tell him anything. He hoped she was all right, but then he knew she was – or he wouldn't be awake.

He knew it was late. It had been dinner time when he and Tracey had come into the Room of Requirement. He grabbed his bag and stuck the charm books into it. He was just about to close his bag when he saw the parchment with Tracey's handwriting on it.

He sat down as he read her note and he was glad he did. He couldn't believe what she had done. And he wasn't sure how she would feel as soon as she knew what he had done – what he had to do.

Draco had cried in the boy's loo over the course of the year, hating what he had been commanded to do by the Dark Lord. Professor Snape had offered to help him on his mission several times, but Draco had always declined. And then Tracey had found out and she had helped him to complete the first part of his mission. And he'd fallen in love with her. Something he'd never considered possible for him. He'd never loved anyone other than his Mum. He didn't love Pansy, but she loved him and being who he was, he let her think he had feelings for her.

He took a deep breath and brushed a tear from his cheek. He had to kill Dumbledore before midnight. The Death Eaters were supposed to come through the wardrobe at that time. Then he would escape with them and hopefully then he'd be able to escape and find Tracey. He had to tell her he loved her.

* * *

Draco wasn't relaxed even though Dumbledore was dead. Snape had to finish the job for him. Draco didn't have the heart or the stomach to kill the old man. He'd known since the beginning that he'd never do it. And he was thankful his Aunt Bellatrix was keeping her mouth shut. But with all of the Death Eaters around, he wasn't able to leave the manor and time was running out for Tracey.

He sat at his desk, looking out the window for a moment before he turned on the wireless. The sounds of a haunting melody engulfed him. It was one of his Mum's favorites. But right now it reminded him of Tracey. He wanted to go to her badly, but the Dark Lord controlled the wards on the manor and he couldn't leave.

He knew then, as the last strains of the song faded away, that Tracey would forget him if he didn't do something.

* * *

The next time Professor Snape was at Malfoy Manor, Draco drew him aside and told him everything about Tracey. That's when Draco knew that Snape was more than an acquaintance of the Davis family.

Snape soundproofed the room so no one would hear what he said next.

“I'm Tracey's godfather,” he told Draco. “And I know where she is – the Davis house in Paris. One of the portraits there alerted me as soon as she arrived. And I'm going to her as soon as I can and I'll be taking you with me. I don't have to tell you that she's in danger if anyone should find her, especially Bellatrix. So, be sure you speak to no one else about this.”

Draco nodded and told himself to be patient – all would be well and he would see Tracey safe and whole again soon.


	4. Broken Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey finally returns home to find her mother has been cursed. She does all the can to keep her safe and find out who did this to her. Severus offers some help and Draco shows up.

Tracey tried to forget what she'd seen at Davis Manor, but the image haunted her every waking hour and especially in her dreams. She'd wake, screaming out for her mother and then realize where she was and what she thought had happened.

She spent the summer trying to gain the courage to return home, but she couldn't. Maybe if she stayed hidden long enough, the war would be over. The Daily Prophet held little information, but thankfully she had gotten wind of a pirate radio station that was giving out real information. She knew the Weasleys and their friends were behind it, but she didn't care. She actually liked Fred and George and their friend, Lee Jordan.

It was well past midnight, on September 1 when she finally gained the courage to Apparate back to the manor. She prayed she wouldn't be seen or heard by any of the Death Eaters. They had to have moved on by now.

She arrived to find the house still standing. And the wards were in place. The only way that could happen was if her mother were still alive. She took down the wards and stepped through the threshold, putting it back up as soon as she entered the house.

It was dark. There was no light coming from anywhere that she could see. She lit her wand and started up the winding staircase. She halted when she saw a light coming out from under her mother's bedroom door. Tracey moved slowly toward the door, turning the knob as quietly as she could. The door squeaked as she pushed it open.

There, in front of the fireplace, sat her mother and their house elf, Ditzy. She could tell her mother was not well and that the house elf had no idea what to do.

“Ditzy,” Tracey whispered. “What happened?”

The house elf turned and ran to her and wrapped her arms around Tracey's legs. “Mistress Tracey, Ditzy had no way of contacting you and has cared for your mother since they left us. They cast horrible spells on Mistress and Ditzy. They tried to make us tell where you were. Mistress and Ditzy didn't know. They searched the house and left when they decided Mistress was telling the truth. Mistress isn't well. Can Mistress Tracey help?”

Tracey moved to kneel in front of her mother and she let out a soft sob. It was obvious they had used the Cruciatus Curse on her repeatedly. And she vowed they would pay for it.

She took her mother's hand in hers and spoke softly as tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. “I'll get you to a hospital. And then, I'm going to find whomever did this to you and make them pay.”

She could see that her mother was broken, but all of the spells she knew would never undo the dark magic that had done this. She knew she'd have to Apparate them to France. The wizarding hospital there had brilliant healers too. It was the only way she'd be taken care of and be safe.

Tracey stood up and addressed Ditzy. “Please pack a bag for my mother. We're going to the house in France. Go there immediately when you're finished. I will join you as soon as my mother's settled at the hospital.”

Ditzy nodded and began packing while Tracey slipped her mother's feet into a pair of shoes.

“We're going to leave for a while, Mom,” she said as she helped her mother to her feet and took the bag from Ditzy. “I'll find a way to fix this, I promise.”

At the Paris Wizarding Hospital, Tracey breathed a sigh of relief as the healers took her mother into their care. She filled out several forms and told them to owl her if there was any change.

* * *

When Tracey arrived at the house she'd called home since the night she left Hogwarts, Ditzy had lit a fire and fixed food for her. She was so thankful for the house elf and even more glad she didn't have to cook for herself anymore.

“Ditzy has drawn a bath for Mistress Tracey,” the house elf squeaked proudly. “Will Mistress be needing anything else tonight?”

“No,” Tracey replied with a soft smile. “Thank you, Ditzy. You may retire for the night.”

The house elf gave a bow and left the room with a pop.

* * *

Tracey went to the hospital every day and sat with her mother. The healers said there was nothing else they could do. Her mother was a shell of what she once was. She could eat with help, but she'd never speak again. Tracey longed to hear her mother's soothing voice sing to her and brush her hair again, but she knew that would never happen.

She focused on trying to finish her education so she could become a healer like she'd always wanted. Then, maybe she could help her mother.

* * *

The letter from Professor Snape came early the next morning and Tracey hoped he hadn't betrayed her or her mother.

_Tracey,_

_Stay where you are and do not worry about your attendance. I have taken care of it. I will meet you tonight at the Paris Wizarding Hospital so we can find out who did this to your mother._

_Severus_

As always, the letter was personal and kind, as Snape was her godfather. No one, not even Draco or Pansy knew that. It was a well-kept secret that Tracey knew never to exploit. But now she absolutely needed his help and he, as always was kind enough to give it. No matter what anyone said, Tracey knew Snape was extremely kind despite what had happened to him at school. She'd heard the stories from her parents about Lily and James Potter and still, she saw the kindness in his eyes. Although he couldn't show his affection for her at school, Tracey always knew he cared for her.

Tracey waited at her mother's bedside that night, trying to see a way to heal her own broken spirit. She didn't cry in front of her mother, but at home she'd cry silently in front of the fireplace as she sipped her tea. Ditzy would ask repeatedly if there was anything she could do, but Tracey would always send her away. There was nothing anyone could do.

Severus entered the room around nine o'clock. She knew he'd taken personal time to come see her and she loved him for it.

As soon as he stepped into the room, she saw Draco standing behind him. She never thought she'd see him again and he was there with her godfather.

Draco wasted no time pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly on the lips. In an instant, the memories all flooded back and she held Draco tight as she buried her face in his chest. 

He pulled her bracelet from his pocket and slipped it back onto her wrist. It was back where it belonged.

“I didn't think you'd come,” she whispered as she pulled back to look at him.

“There will be time for a better reunion later, Tracey,” Severus said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. “Tell me what happened, now that you have all the pieces.”

Tracey told the story from her point of view with Draco adding in what he could confirm. And now she knew, Bellatrix was behind what had happened to her mother. And from the history between the two, it was easy to know why. Bellatrix had always secretly wanted a daughter. And she hoped to mold Tracey into the daughter she'd always wanted by making her mother a shell with no spirit to fight back.

“She's going to pay for this,” Tracey hissed, wiping angry tears from her eyes.

“She will, Tracey,” Severus said, taking her hand in his. “They are all going to pay. We just have to let it play out. The Dark Lord has his own plans, but I am going to make sure nothing happens to you or Draco.”

“What do I do, Severus?” Tracey asked. “I can't go back to Hogwarts with the Death Eaters there.”

“No, you can't,” he replied. “But you can continue your education with my help. I've gotten you into Durmstrang for your final year. Igor is no longer the headmaster, so you will be safe there. I need you to promise me that you'll go and keep in contact with me via floo. It's the safest way. My owls have been watched. I had to leave the castle and send the last owl in Hogsmeade. Promise me you won't return to Hogwarts until I send for you.”

Tracey nodded and looked at Draco. “I'm sorry for everything, Draco,” she whispered. “I thought I was protecting you and myself.”

“I know,” Draco replied. “Don't worry about me. I'm safe and no one knows anything about you at Hogwarts. It's safer for you and your mother if you do as Professor Snape asks.”

Tracey nodded and took a deep breath. “So what happens now?”

“I thought it would be wise to take a few of your mother's memories for safe keeping,” Severus said, pulling out his wand. “That way, we know who did the deed and we can hopefully discover a way to save her in the future.”

Tracey had thought of doing the same thing, but she couldn't bring herself to relive the last lucid moments her mother had before she became a shell.

“Do what you think is best,” Tracey said.

Draco pulled out several flasks as Severus moved to pull memories from her mother's head. There were several and she knew that Severus pulled a few extra ones that were special to her. She was grateful that her godfather was such an extraordinary man.

When the last flask was full, Severus put them all in a bag he had pulled from his cloak.

“I'm giving these to you,” he said. “They won't be safe at Hogwarts and I know if something were to happen to me, you would make sure they were given back to her when you found a way to make things right.”

Tracey nodded and tucked him safely into her bag.

“Draco,” Severus said. “You need to get back to Hogwarts. I'll let you say your goodbyes in private before I take you. Tracey, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow night at the same time so I can take you to Durmstrang.”

“Thank you for everything, Severus,” Tracey said as she hugged him tightly. “And I promise I'll keep in touch.”

Severus nodded and left the room.

Draco turned to Tracey, searching her beautiful face before he pulled her into his arms.

“What you did was stupid and reckless,” he muttered. “I can't loose you, Tracey. Promise me you'll be safe.”

“I know and I will, I promise,” she whispered against his chest. “I love you, Draco. Don't forget that.”

“I love you too, Tracey Elaine Davis,” he replied as he leaned down to kiss her.


	5. Happiness Comes at the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War rages, but afterward Draco and Tracey share a happy ending.

Tracey became close friends with many of the students at Durmstrang over the next few months, but she never let them know who she really was. Severus had explained to the Headmaster that she was his god daughter and that she had lost her parents in a raid.

Professor Viktor Krum was extremely nice to her – although she knew he recognized her from Hogwarts. But she also knew that he couldn't say anything about it because Severus had spoken to him the night she arrived. Viktor could hardly say two words to her without stuttering and Tracey found herself liking him even though she knew he secretly pined for Hermione Granger.

It was late one night in May when Tracey was called to the Headmaster's office for an emergency floo from Severus. She knew from the papers she'd been getting that something was going on.

The Headmaster left the room as soon as she entered. Tracey sat down in front of the fireplace and looked into the fireplace.

“What's wrong, Severus?” she asked.

“It's started,” he said. “The Battle of Hogwarts has begun. And you need to get here as quickly and as quietly as you can. Choose to fight against the Dark Lord. I know I won't survive this battle. So I've left you everything. The key I gave you when I left you at Durmstrang is the key to my vault at Gringotts. They have all of the paperwork, leaving everything to you.”

“Severus, don't talk like that,” Tracey sobbed. “You don't know what will happen.”

“I do,” he replied. “I've played my part very well. I've been a double agent for the past 17 years. And I've been brilliant at it. The Dark Lord has never suspected me until now. And I know he'll come for me personally.”

“Then I'll have to stop him,” Tracey said, standing up.

“Do not interfere, Tracey,” Severus said sternly. “My time here is done. My mission will be completed if we can defeat him. Just make sure Harry survives. Only he can defeat the Dark Lord.”

Tracey nodded. She knew what she had to do. She had to help Harry, so that meant she'd have to join up with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The Slytherins would curse her on sight after what Bellatrix had told them.

“I promise I'll help Potter,” she said softly. “Will I see you when I get there?”

“No,” Severus said. “My presence has been requested at the boat shead. I'll likely be dead when you get here. Tracey, I'm proud to have been your god father. And I'm proud of the woman you've become. You remind me of Harry's mother in many ways. Don't do something today that you'll regret tomorrow. Remember that, all right?”

“I always remember what you say,” she smiled. “I'll be there soon. And I won't go down without a fight. And I won't forget you, Severus. I'll make sure no one else does too. And they'll know the person you really are. Thank you for everything. I know my mother would be glad you've taken care of me. I only hope that one day, I'll be able to bring her back with your help.”

“Goodbye, Tracey,” Severus said and he was gone.

Tracey left the Headmaster's office and told him what Severus had said. She knew by the look on his face that Severus had already told him she would have to leave as soon as he finished speaking to her.

He nodded his head to her and told her to be safe.

Tracey went out into the woods, past the reach of the spells surrounding the castle so she could Apparate to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When Tracey arrived, there were already spells going off in the direction of the castle. She could hear them from where she landed. She made her way to the Hogs Head and told Alberforth that Severus had sent her. He pulled a painting forward and told her to go down the hallway until she got to a door at the end. She was to knock three times and then seven times and then six times.

The door opened to show a bunch of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs gathered in a sort of common room with hammocks.

The door closed behind her and everyone stared at her.

“I've come to help,” she said, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Who sent you?” came a voice from behind a crowd of people.

“Professor Snape,” Tracey replied. “He sent me to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord.”

Harry stepped out from behind the others and came up to her.

“How do I know you're telling the truth?” he asked.

“Snape is on his way to meet the Dark Lord at the boat house, where he's sure to die,” she said. “There are Death Eaters just outside the castle. They've already begun trying to tear down the wards protecting the castle. All of you must get everyone to help keep it up or the Death Eaters will be inside within minutes.”

All at once, everyone started leaving the room, which turned out to be the Room of Requirement. The chaos had already begun as students ran up and down the stairs and along the corridors toward the front doors.

Tracey wasn't sure what to do, so she followed everyone else out the front doors of the castle to face the Death Eaters. Voldemort was with them so he'd not gone to meet Severus yet. There was still time to save him or so she hoped.

“Send Harry Potter out to the Forbidden Forrest in one hour or you all die,” Voldemort shouted.

Harry, who was hidden in a Ravenclaw uniform beside Luna Lovegood heard the thread and bounded away with Luna, Ron and Hermione.

The professors began barking orders and some of the Order members came out to fortify the castle wards to hold the Death Eaters off as long as they could.

Tracey slipped off to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Go to the boat house,” she said to them. “I know it's where you're meant to be. Not because Snape told me to send you there, but because I know he'd want to explain himself to you, Harry. He wants you protected so this war can end.”

For a moment, Tracey wasn't sure what Harry would do, but he nodded and the trio left for the boat house. Tracey wanted to follow them, but she knew she couldn't. Severus wouldn't want her to see his last moments. So she went to the Great Hall to help Madam Pomfrey and the other students who had volunteered to see to the wounded,

* * *

THE DAY AFTER THE WAR ENDED

Tracey still wasn't sure of everything that had happened. She'd finally crawled into Draco's bed in the Slytherin dorm at dawn. She hadn't even seen him because she had been either fighting off Death Eaters or helping tend the wounded. She hoped he was still alive.

She'd just fallen off to sleep and started dreaming when she felt someone sit down on the bed beside her. She cracked open her eyes and smiled softly at Draco. He was dirty and his clothes were torn, but he was alive.

“Couldn't find another place to sleep?” he asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

“I didn't want to sleep anywhere else,” she replied. “I wanted to be here when you got back – if you got back.”

“I almost didn't,” he said as he slid down to lay beside her. “Mum and Dad wanted me to go home with them, but I said no. I knew you'd be here. Snape told me he sent for you and that you'd be waiting for me when it was all over.”

“He's dead, you know,” she said quietly. “And he left everything to me.”

“I know,” Draco said. “But he did leave something to me as well.”

Tracey sat up as Draco pulled a small box from his robes. He opened it to reveal a beautiful black stone surrounded by diamonds. It was old and I was sure it had belonged to someone in Severus' family.

“Draco, it's beautiful, but I can't take it,” Tracey said. “He wanted you to use it to...”

“That's what I'm asking you, Tracey Elaine Davis,” he grinned. “Will you marry me?”

Tracey covered her mouth for a moment, hiding her huge grin. She flung herself into Draco's arms and said “Yes!”

Draco kissed her softly and placed the ring on her finger. “Now you're mine forever,” he whispered as they laid back down.

“Forever,” she whispered before she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this. They were all prompts for the Draco/Tracey pairing as requested by my dear friend, Alex. I probably won't post any more on this, but keep an eye out for this pairing. They may pop up again.


End file.
